The Great War (Not Updating)
by OffTopic.Writer
Summary: A evil force on Minecraft rises and takes control of the innocent world, then seeks out to destroy the world of Roblox. What will happen as the war goes off the walls, making once peaceful towns into the bloodiest war zones. Join in on the different point of views the Roblox and Minecraft soldiers see when they enter the combat.
1. Prologue

**Hello reader! Before you read this story, I am telling you that I came up with the idea of a war between Minecraft and Roblox. This is not meant to favorite one side or the other, so do not try to criticize if you think I am favoriting, which I am not.**

 **This is not going to be updated as much, as I am currently working on my main story: Not Always Alone (A Wings of Fire, Tui T. Sutherland fan fiction). If you have read the books and like them, then come check it out. :D**

 **Prologue**

A figure was running down a dark, silent hallway. His footsteps echoed through the length of the square tunnel, and even into some rooms adjacent to the hallway. He didn't worry about being spotted, he just had to warn the leaders of Roblox as fast as possible.

His reasons? There was something horrific that was going to happen to them all if they didn't act against the evil he had seen. He was controlling all of the people of Minecraft, and the leaders of the world couldn't stop him. He was infecting, then controlling the innocent lives, and turning them into warn machines. They wiped out civilians, and destroyed many of the Minecraft military bases.

Gunshots rang outside the building, then more and more until there was the sound of a full firefight.

 _He knows._

The figure started to panic as he reached into the central military communications center. This was where he could warn them of the danger they were about to face. The figure opened the door, and it made a slow creaking noise. The faint screams of innocents dying filled in the air along with the gunshots. He had to hurry.

Going to the nearest phone line, the figure chose the communications channel which the Roblox military used. He waited with the phone next to his ears, waiting for a response. It was silent for a short time, before the silence was interfered with the sound of noise bustling in the background of a voice that was talking on the other line. He was liberated from the eerie silence.

"This is the 55.78 comm channel," the voice said on the otherside. It was static, but the figure could hear it

"I need to warn you of something!" the figure yelled over the phone. "Your world is in danger of a great evil!"

"This is a military comm line," the voice responded. "State your business."

"This is General Wytter of the Minecraft army! There is a force that is-" he stopped mid-sentence, hearing something.

The slow footsteps of a Minecrafter walked through the wall. The echoes of his steps went throughout the building, and filled Wytter full of fear.

"Get the warning out to your leader!" Wytter yelled over the phone.

"To warn us about what?"

The was a short silence, and Wytter lost his voice. He heard the footsteps get closer and closer and closer. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

And the door opened.

"Herobrine! Herobrine is-" Wytter managed, before getting stabbed in the back by the figure with glowing eyes. Anger went through the murderer as his surprise plan to invade and destroy Roblox was foiled. Holding out his square hand, the sword that went through the Minecraft General retracted back to Herobrine until it was in his grasp. Darkness enveloped the room as the gunshots and screams began to slow, getting more rare to hear. Soon, there was silence, before Herobrine said to himself.

"Be ready people of Roblox, because your time is done."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone reading. I am aiming for the chapters to be 2,500 to 3,000 words so the story is more interesting to read. First Roblox Game in Story: Apocalypse Rising without being apocalyptic.**

Life used to be so peaceful in Roblox. The sun came out, shining it's bright rays against the landscape it overlooked. Animals would be about, looking for food to satisfy their hunger. Most of all, the people of Roblox would have a great time. The kids would play tag and catch at the park. Adults would walk about to their jobs and businesses, selling limited hat items to earn robux.

People from the different cities would interact with each other. Everyone would have a great time, knowing that they were safe. Their military was the best in their world. Always equipped with the best technology and the most skilled officers. Intelligence would know when new threats came to destroy or takeover the world Robloxians loved. The Robloxian Army wouldn't be vulnerable to invasion, knowing that they could detect attacks before they started.

So how were the Minecrafters able to get past their defenses?

Joseph didn't know, he was only a first class private reporting to action on the hell outside his transport vehicle. He never thought he would have to fight in a full scale war, especially on his own land. His body filled with fear, wondering if his parents and his friends were able to escape to the city of Robloxia, away from the cities of Vernal and Mason: the first two captured since the surprise attack. They were going to the right flank of the front lines: the south side of Military Airfield. The mission was to hold the position for as long as possible.

The sound of his fellow soldiers running, shooting, and yelling came from outside the vehicle. From time to time, he would hear screams of his comrades getting struck by the metal being rained upon them. Loud _booms_ of artillery coming from the field muffled out the sounds of the screams and yelling. The ground shook as they shells impacted into it, making the cabin shake with it.

Joseph was filled with another wave of fear. _What if I can't do my job right? What if I can't protect the ones I want to?_ He closed his eyes, trying to clear the sounds of war around him, but it was useless.

The war was his life now.

As the covered Ural kept on driving straight towards the front lines, a figure got up towards the back of the truck and looked at Joseph and his platoon. They were known as the 95th Inferno Division, known for being experts with explosives. This was the only reason, besides wanting to protect the ones he loved, why he joined the Robloxian Army.

"Listen up!" the stranger yelled, but Joseph recognized his voice. It was Staff Sergeant William, or as the platoon called him "Waffle". "As soon as the back door opens up, you will run like hell to the cover of the front lines! Snipers! Give your comrades some covering fire as they run towards the opposing army! Demolitions (Joseph)! Your job is to plant traps as the fighting goes on! Everyone else! Follow the first order!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the group yelled, and Sergeant William nodded. We all felt the truck swerved into a ninety degree angle, then coming to a halt. The sound of gunfire was still fresh and ringing as a voice over the radio came into hearing.

"This is Phoenix Two, prepare to exit the vehicle. Welcome to hell, boys, enjoy your stay."

Joseph wasn't exactly positive that this was the time for jokes, especially when they were being shot at. He didn't have to think about that as the Ural door slowly opened, revealing the battle scarred landscape. The Sergeant got up, and his platoon followed suit. Joseph pulled the charging handle on his AUG A1 as the door then halted, giving room for exiting the truck.

"GO! GO! GO!" the Staff Sergeant screamed at them, giving the group a gesture to get out of the vehicle. The group immediately fell into line as Joseph's comrades in front of him filed out of the vehicle, then scrambled to the ground to avoid being immediately shot down by enemy fire. As Joseph jumped out of the ground, he took a moment to absorb the atmosphere around him.

It was a hell on steroids.

The landscape had no sign of plant life, as if only dirt and mud decided to reign over the ground. Clouds covered the shining sun and rain poured down from them. Fires and smoke littered the battlefield to make it look more like hell. The worst part was when Joseph saw the corpses of his fellow comrades. They lay on the ground, dead for only a few minutes or for hours. Blood poured from their wounds and bones stuck out of their bodies. It took Joseph all his concentration to not throw up at the sight of the bodies.

The whizzing of the bullets got him back into the present. Joseph immediately put his body to the ground, avoiding to be mowed down by a machine gun. As he lay on the ground, Joseph looked through the factory made scope of his AUG and found a target: a regular infantry shooting his M4 at Joseph's squad. As the crosshairs of the scope landed on the middle of the Minecrafter's chest, and fired. The gun rang out along with the other weapons and two bullets went flying into the air, and met it's target. The Minecrafter jerked back and fell to the ground, dead.

Joseph got up again and sprinted to the nearest cover he could find. Getting to the cover, he heard something hit the ground with a thud, and he turned to look at it. His eyed widened in terror as a grenade lay right next to the Ural he exited, and also right next to the Sergeant. Before he could scream at his leader, the grenade went off; and the truck exploded.

With utter horror, Joseph stared at where his Sergeant was firing from. He was gone, along with the two drivers of the Ural. The vehicle went a few feet into the air as the engine burned; then the fuel tank exploded. The effect from the explosion was that the Ural went flying into the air, and landed, crushing two Robloxian soldiers a couple yards from where the vehicle used to be. Joseph forced himself to look away and to focus on the battle. Peeking out from behind his hiding position, he spotted a sentry gun being manned by two Minecrafters. They were mowing down his comrades as the ammo belt fed into the massive gun. He continued to stare at it before something whacked in the back of the head.

"Focus on the battle!" a voice yelled from behind. He spun around to see a Lieutenant firing his M4A1 at a soldier, who was now dead. "Don't get distracted!"

"Tank! Get cover!"

A massive boom went off as a tank shell hit the ground. Bits of the ground and debris went flying into the air. It landed about thirty yards to Joseph's left flank, and he sighed in relief, before realizing that their was a group of soldiers that weren't so lucking.

"Where are our demos at!"

That phrase Joseph heard focused him back on his mission: to get the traps planted. Gathering all the courage he could, he began to crawl, holding a C4 close to him. If the explosive got shot, then it would be a chunk of ground missing from the earth, and him too.

The first place he decided to put the trap was between two of the defensive positions on the front lines. He took out his entrencher out and dug into the ground, making a small hole big enough to put the explosive. Once he set the charges, he sprinted to another location where he could hide his C4s.

"Hold the line!"

"We need more ammo!"

"Artillery! Get down!"

Another wave of explosions rocked the ground, and screams filled the air to mix in with all the gunfire. Dirt flew into the air, blinding the him temporarily. Blood sprayed onto him as the body parts landed near him. Joseph threw his body behind a piece of cover that was a couple feet away. Once he got there, he looked around. The same battle zone was there, but it was filled with corpses of Minecrafters and Robloxians. One was dead, lying in a positions with his hand on his head, as if he was trying to salute to the world before he perished from it.

 _Focus on your job!_ He scanned for more areas to put C4s, and he find a couple good places. One was a part of a jeep that exploded in two; he could hide it underneath it. Bullets flew by the thousands, taking hundreds of lives every few minutes. It was horrifying to think about, but it was true. As Joseph looked around, he spotted a Minecrafter tank moving in on their position. He looked at it, petrified from the size of it. The machine rolled across the battlefield, taking no damage against the lead rain hitting the sides.

Joseph was shaken back to the war zone and a feminine voice yelled in his ear: "Focus on the fight!" Joseph nodded blindly, then felt the weight of the C4 he was holding. He looked down and stared at it; then an idea clicked in his head. Standing up from his cover, he looked at the tank with a determined expression, before he threw the explosive right at the vehicle. As the C4 flying towards the tank, Joseph grabbed his AUG and looked into the sights quickly, then held down the trigger. Bullet after bullet emptied the chamber as they went flying at the C4. When the explosive was on the tank, one of the rounds hit the C4, and the whole vehicle exploded.

The shockwave was so big that it flew Joseph backwards a few yards. He landed on his back with a groan as he looked at the fiery mass in front of him. He gazed as soldiers screamed as fire engulfed them. Joseph wasn't sure he would be the same after this fight. Hell, why were they even at war with Minecraft? He asked himself the same thing over and over again as he crawled for cover. Things used to be so peaceful between them. The thinking stopped as pain suddenly erupted through his skull, and his vision went black with the sounds fading from history. His body went limp, and he was now gone from the world.

Forever.

 _Joseph was one of the first of the few thousand casualties of the war between Roblox and Minecraft: a war that would have a timeline of nine years. The casualties would be in the millions, and the souls of some soldiers would fade away, leaving nothing but insanity behind. Innocent lives would be pulled into the war, and would come out broken down from a peaceful life to a life filled with fear and horror and blood._

 _Joseph was on the first lost battle of Roblox, making the world's (servers) of Apocalypse Rising fall into Minecraft hands. Families would be evacuated from the worlds, and imported to safer ones, deeper inside Roblox security. The battles would rage on between the two forces as invasions of other worlds would begin. The worlds of Phantom Forces, Reason 2 Die Awakening, Counter-Blox: Roblox Offensive, and Mad Paintball 2 would soon have to fight to keep the cities they protect from being destroyed._

 _Joseph was also the youngest soldier to die in the war: at the age of seventeen. Many Robloxians would join the army, and most of them would not return to the battlefield. As he set up traps on the battlefield, the results were them slowing down the Minecrafter's advance, being successful. They Robloxian forces have set up new defensive positions half a mile away, at the fortified prison while the fighting continued on the front lines._

 _The war was not close to ending._

 _It was only in it's first moments.  
_

 **I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, and it will be a while before the next one is posted. This is only a side story for me right now, due to being working on my first original story: Not Always Alone. I will see you soon.**

 **Follow me on Roblox if you have an account at: Zmike_6 (will be making a fan group if you guys want).**

 **Zmike6**


End file.
